a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle device for a modularized casing and more particularly to a handle device which is applied to a modularized casing of computer host, a modularized casing of data card, or a modularized casing of circuit card that is inserted into/pulled out of an emplacement sink of an outer casing. The handle device is provided with a two-stage force exertion to enhance a safety of pulling out the modularized casing from the emplacement sink, so as to prevent the casing from being dropped on a ground surface due to an excessive exertion of force; and to assure a positioning and rigidity when the modularized casing is locked and fixed in the emplacement sink.
b) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that computers are becoming more and more advanced, such as some new functions are added to an industrial computer; for example, for a remote-control system, a surveillance system, and a loading and updating of working data. Some such advances may require new hardware, and outer casings of such equipment are all modularized to the rectangular casings. However, when the casing, is inserted into or pulled out from an emplacement sink of the outer casing, the modularized casing may be dropped on a ground surface due to an excessive exertion of initiating force (e.g., a pulling force) by a human operation. On the other hand, when the casing is inserted into the emplacement sink, a large vibration force will be created between the modularized casing and the emplacement sink to form a tight fit due to an exertion of pressure, such that a very large force should be used if the modularized casing is to be pulled out from the emplacement sink, which is provided with the aforementioned shortcoming.
Moreover, the modularized casing is usually locked and positioned in the emplacement sink by screws, which is very inconvenient in assembling and dismantling; and when a handle is not in use, it is exposed outside of the outer casing without being fixed, thereby being easy to be shifted and protruded out of the outer casing, due to an incorrect application of force.